Recently, systems that allow the generation of energy from the ocean and its motion are getting more attention because the ocean can be used to generate energy without any environmental issues, without reducing any natural resource and in a completely clean manner. To date, the systems that have been developed to generate energy from the ocean and wave motion include tapered channel systems that operate by funneling incoming waves into shoreline reservoirs that raise the water level above sea level so that the water can then run down through a turbine and generate energy. An example of a tapered channel system is OceanNor's Tap Chan device. Another wave energy system is a float system that consists of buoys sitting on the surface of the ocean and, as the wave rises and falls, the relative motion between the float and the ocean floor drives hydraulic pumps or pistons which is then used to drive a turbine. An example of a float system is the Sea Power and Associates Wave Rider system. Another wave energy system is an oscillating water column systems that are fixed generating devices in which waves enter the column and force air past a turbine and then, as the wave retreats, the air pressure drops that causes the turbine to turn and generate energy. Examples of the oscillating water column system are the WaveGen Limpet system and the Energetech's Dessiss-Auld turbine. Another wave energy system is an underwater turbine system that captures the movement of the ocean's currents and uses this energy to drive slow-moving blades that is turn power a generator. An example of the underwater turbine system is Blue Energy's Davis Hydro Turbine.
None of the conventional system has proven to be practical is long term use due to the complexity of the construction, the likelihood of failure and costs and thus it is desirable to provide a wave energy system and method that overcomes the limitations of these systems and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.